


12 Days of Malec

by colabear94



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colabear94/pseuds/colabear94
Summary: 12 super short Malec pieces surrounding Christmas/ WInter time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Day 1: Christmas Lights

Magnus stood watch over his balcony as shoppers and carolers and Santa’s of various levels of dress wandered the streets below. He could hear them chattering excitedly from even this far above. The infectious spirit of the holiday seemed to have taken hold of them.

It has been years since Magnus celebrated Christmas. He never had a reason to. Nor over the last few years a want to celebrate. There was a time many years ago where the twinkling lights and the joyous noise of the world around him made him want to join in. As years passed, he found himself growing cold and annoyed with the holiday.

He found the music to be overly jolly and wanted to jump in front of a truck every time he heard it. He hated how crowded everything became. New York was already an overly crowded place, yet this time of year seemed to somehow make it more crowded. Don’t even get him started on those sweaters. How in the world can anyone think wearing an ugly sweater is fun?

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing.” Magnus’ favorite voice broke through his thoughts. A small smile touched his lips. If anyone could break Magnus from his moping it was the sweet voice of his Alexander.

Magnus turned to face him, “It’s not that cold.”

Alec shot him a look of disbelief.

“Okay, so I might have used magic to keep myself warm.” Magnus lifted his hand to show the slight blue hue hovering above.

“That’s what I thought,” Alec responded stepping fully out on to the balcony towards Magnus and kissing his cheek.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

Alec gave a slight frown. “Do you not want me here? I can go.”

“No, no that’s not what I meant at all.” Magnus pulled him closer.

Just like any other time Alec was within reach, Magnus couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. In all his years he never found someone he git so well with. Alec’s lips were a home he knew he had. Magnus could spend all evening in Alec’s arms with his lips against his own. Life though seemed to have other plans.

“Alec,” Isabelle shouted popping her head through the doorway, “Did you ask him yet?”

Magnus watched Alec grimace and pull away. “I hadn’t gotten to that part.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Of course, you haven’t because you were too busy making out with your boyfriend, I should have known better than to send you.”

“We were not.” Alec turned bright red.

“Oh, we weren’t?” Magnus asked, “Then who was that I was just kissing?”

“Magnus…” Alec groaned out somehow turning redder.

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. Its always so adorable how flustered Alec could get over things like this. They’ve been together for nearly 10 months and he still got sheepish over the simple fact of his sister catching them kissing.

“Anyways, what is it you were sent here to ask me?” Magnus sighed, figuring it best to get whatever business they needed help with out of the way. The sooner that happened the sooner he could get back to kissing Alec and tuning out the overly joyous cackling from below.

“A spell, a portal, a demon summoned for interrogation?” Magnus asked making his way inside.

“We don’t need anything,” Isabelle as she and Alec followed him in. “We want you to come with us, to see the lights.”

“What?” Magnus was confused. People always needed something from him but they never wanted to spend time with him, there had to be a catch.

Isabelle spoke slowly as if Magnus was stupid, “we want you to come with us to see the Christmas lights.”

Magnus shook his head, “No, I don’t do Christmas.”

“I told you he wouldn’t want to Iz,” Alec said. Magnus could tell he was disappointed though. It was slight and hard to notice, but Magnus could see in the way Alec’s shoulders drooped a bit. It tore at Magnus’ heart a bit.

“Who doesn’t do Christmas?” Isabelle sounded incredulous as if she never heard such insanity before. “It’s the most magical time of the year.”

“Are you aware every day is magical for me?” Magnus asked shooting sparks into the air to prove his point.

“Not that kind of magic, the other kind, the kind you feel in the air at this time of year.” Isabelle said, “Come on, just come with us?”

“Come on Iz, you can’t make him go if he doesn’t want to,” Alec said pulling her towards the door.

“Fine,” Isabelle surrendered. Once she thought they were out of ear reach, Isabelle spoke again, “I just thought that he would go for you at least, I know how much you wanted him to come.”

“It’s fine Iz,” Alec said, “I’m just going to go say bye to Magnus, I’ll meet you down there.”

“Give me 5 minutes to change,” Magnus spoke once Alec entered the room.

“What? You don’t have to come.” Alec said, “I know my sister can be pushy.”

Magnus walked over to Alec and placed his hands on the side of Alec’s face. “I know I don’t have to; I want to, I’d do anything for you, Alexander.”

The smile that broke over Alec’s face made filled Magnus with joy. He would do anything and everything to see that smile, even if it did involve going to see a bunch of stupid lights.

Magnus and Alec strolled hand in hand just a little way back from the rest of the group. Isabelle kept pulling Simon in random directions excitedly pointing out lighted up gingerbread men and elves. Clary was taking her time, watching the displays of blues and greens and reds with an artist’s eye.

“You guys do this every year?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Yeah, Iz has always had an obsession with these lights so every year she drags us out here to see them.”

“I can see why they’re beautiful,” Magnus spoke in amazement watching the blinking colors flash across Alec’s face.

“You act like you’ve’ never seen Christmas lights before,” Alec said.

Of course, Magnus has seen Christmas light before. He’s seen the simple ones to the most extravagant ones. He’s walked many streets of Christmases past. He’s seen the joys and ugliness the holiday brings out in the season.

Walking along this particular street though was different. These lights weren’t the most spectacular display he’s ever seen, but they show brighter than any. It wasn’t just the lights making it better, it was the people.

For the first time in his life that he can recall he was surrounded by people he not only cared about but cared about him in return. It was a wonderful feeling to be included in something without being expected to give something in return.

Magnus shook his head, “I have, there’s just something about these ones. I don’t know, I just haven’t actually enjoyed this time of year in a long time.”

“Why not?” Alec asked in the way of his that made Magnus want to answer him. Alec never asked to be nosey, he always genuinely wanted to know.

“I’ve been here a long time, the Christmas spirit dwindled away long ago, being here with you guys though, it makes me feel that spark again.”

Alec pulled Magnus to a stop and turned him to face him. The smile that made Magnus melt into a puddle glowed on Alec’s face.

“I’m glad.” Alec spoke, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Magnus said meeting Alec’s lips halfway.

Magnus was wrong. Christmas is a very special holiday. Especially when you get to spend it with the one you loved most.


	2. Day 2: Christmas Tree

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to come all the way out here for a tree,” Alec grumbled from beneath his blue knitted scarf. “Couldn’t we have just bought one from a store, where there’s heat, or you could have just zapped one in the loft, why must we come out in this freezing weather?”

Magnus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. It was their first Christmas together and Magnus wanted to do everything perfectly.

“Come on Alec.” Magnus reached over and linked his fingers with Alec’s. The familiar smoothness made Magnus’ heart flutter. “This will be fun, I promise.”

Alec stuffed their intertwined hands into his pocket and let Magnus lead the way. He was failing to see how being outside in the bitter cold looking at trees could be fun. When it came to Magnus though he knew he would do anything he wanted, even if it did involve freezing to death.

They wandered past tree after tree. Alec had no clue what exactly they were looking for, all the trees looked the same to him. Magnus, on the other hand, seemed to have a specific tree in mind. He kept mumbling things about the tree being too small or too big or not full enough, occasionally asking for Alec’s opinion. Alec found it easiest to just agree with what Magnus was saying.

He didn’t know anything about Christmas trees. Its never been a holiday celebrated with his family. He never had an opinion about Christmas, to him it was always just a normal day. Being with Magnus has opened him to a whole new world of things he never thought he would experience.

Despite Alec’s originally protest to this idea, he found himself having a good time. He loved walking along with Magnus close by. He was enjoying the overly excited chatter from families and couples around them trying to find their perfect tree. It was an infectious feeling and Alec felt himself warming to the world out here.

“Here,” Magnus said pulling them to a stop, “Its perfect. What do you think?”

Even with Alec’s lack of knowledge about these things could tell this was a nice tree. It stood just slightly taller than him and was a nice shade of green without looking dead.

Alec gave Magnus his approval of his selection and before he knew it the tree was packed up and ready to go.

Once back at the loft, Magnus made quick work of clearing space and setting the tree up. He summoned boxes from varying places and set to work twining lights around the branches. Alec watched as he worked. The way Magnus so gracefully untangled twirled about the tree, arranging lights just so. Alec couldn’t stop his eyes from staring at the way Magnus’ dark grey pants hugged his frame when he bent down to start grabbing ornaments out of boxes.

“You just going to stand there and look at my ass all night or are you going to help?” Magnus asked.

“Is that really an option?” Alec asked.

Magnus threw a plastic ornament at Alec in response. Alec caught it with a small laugh as we went over to help sort through the multitude of ornaments Magnus seemed to have owned.

They moved around each other with ease. Applying a shiny crystal here, a small snow globe there. Before he knew it, they were done. Their tree stood tall with flicker white lights. The branched were hung in various colored ornaments and shiny strings of tinsel. A glittering silver star stood atop.

“There’s just one more,” Magnus said.

“There’s no more space for anymore,” Alec said turning to face Magnus.

“We can squeeze this one in,” Magnus said as he pulled one last ornament from behind his back. Alec was slightly taken aback by the clear ball handing from Magnus’s hand. Inside a small picture of the two of them stood perfectly in the middle, in a black scrawl below the words Magnus and Alec’s First Christmas were written.

“I know it’s your first real Christmas and I wanted to make sure you had something to remember it by.” Magnus said handing over the bulb, “here put it right there in the middle.”

Alec couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over his face as he gently took the bulb from Magnus's hand. He doesn’t know how he managed to get so lucky to deserve someone so wonderful. He followed Magnus’ directions and place the ornament exactly where it was supposed to go.

A pair of warm strong arms wrapped around Alec’s middle. Magnus placed a small kiss to the back of his neck. Alec leaned back into Magnus as they stood and admired their tree, enjoying what would be the first of many years of decorating to come.


	3. Day 3: Ice Skating

Twirling and gliding. Feet moved gracefully across the frozen ground. Couples skimmed passed holding hands. Kids tumbled and laughed, grabbing onto the hands of their parents.

Alec stood on shaky legs against the far edge of the rink while Magnus twisted and jumped around him. Landing without a single wobble being the biggest show-off ever.

“Are you just going to stand there clutching the edge all night?” Magnus called coming to a stop in front of him.

“That would be the plan,” Alec responded.

“I’ve seen you jump from buildings walk along small ledges and this is what scares you?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not scared,” Alec declared defiantly.

“Sure, you’re not,” Magnus teased.

Alec let go of the edge and stood on shaking legs. “See, not scared.”

Magnus gripped Alec’s hand and pulled him forward. Alec almost lost his balance, barely managing to right himself.

“Have you never ice skated before?” Magnus asked.

“Why would I want to put on sharp shoes and move across a frozen pond that may not even be completely safe to be on?” Alec asked.

“And you say you're not scared.”

“Being scared and being sensible are two completely different things.” Alec retorted.

“I promise nothing bad will happen,” Magnus said, “Just hold onto me okay?”

Alec gripped tightly onto Magnus as he slowly moved them through the crowd of skaters. As time passed Alec slowly became sturdier on his feet and loosened his grip upon Magnus. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying this too.

“See, not so bad?” Magnus spoke “Ready to try on your own?”

Alec’s face paled in fear. He was perfectly content doing this while latched onto Magnus, the thought of keeping his balance on these death blades was a whole new world he did not want to explore.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll be right here to catch you.” Magnus said.

Alec gave Magnus a small nod and let him let go. One foot in front of the other. He’s fought all sorts of monsters and ghouls. He has ventured into the darkest holes and crumbling places, he can manage to skate.

He felt his feet glide smoothly beneath him. He’s doing it he thought. He’s doing it. He looked up to see Magnus’ grinning face. He got so distracted by the beauty of his smile that he quickly lost his balance. Magnus was beside him in heartbeat trying to hold him up but it was too late. They fell hard onto the ice below. Alec took most of the hit when Magnus landed on top of him.

“Oh, look, I fell for you.” Magnus laughing from above Alec.

Alec tried to glare at him, but couldn’t stop from joining in Magnus’ laughter. “I guess you did.”

They laid there for a few moments until people around them started shooting them dirty looks for blocking the space.

Magnus eventually got to his feet and reached down for Alec’s hand, pulling him up. Alec clutched Magnus’ shoulders; he did not plan on letting go again.

“Why don’t we call it quits and go get some hot chocolate?”

“That sounds like the best idea you have had all day,” Alec replied, allowing Magnus to guide them out of the rink and onto the less slippery ground.


	4. Day 4: Sweater

Winter is the worst season to exist. It is way too cold. The snow piles too high and gets into the inside of your shoes no matter how tall your boots may be. It gets dark way too early. The world is completely drained of color. Also, did in case it hasn’t been mentioned it is way too cold.

Magnus could never manage to stay warm in the winter months. He spent the whole time a shivering mess bundled in thick sweaters and complaining about the fact that the sun never makes an appearance for more than a few short moments between the grey clouds.

It was late afternoon and Magnus found himself wrapped up in the coziest sweater he could find. It was overly large on him and had a few holes in the hem, but it was warm. It also belonged to his favorite person on the planet.

Magnus tucked his hands into the sleeves and pulled the collar above his nose, enjoying the faint scent of Alec still etched into the fabric. He looked at the clock, waiting for Alec to return from his excursion into the dark pits of hell they call the outdoors.

A creak of the door made Magnus look up to see Alec enter. Somehow, the winter coldness made Alec more beautiful. The cold weather gave his pale cheeks a rosy tint. His hair was a perfect disarray from the blowing wind outside.

“You’ve returned to me at last,” Magnus spoke from his huddle on the couch.

Alec quirked an eyebrow, “I was only gone like 10 min.”

“It was a long 10 minutes,” Magnus said solemnly.

“You’re the one who desperately needed a peppermint mocha.”

Alec handed Magnus one of the large foam cups in his hand. Magnus grasped onto the cup, holding onto the sweet warmth seeping into his skin.

“Yes, now that I have it you are to stay here and cuddle with me.”

“And if I don’t?” Alec asked, deliberately sitting on the opposite side from Magnus, sipping his coffee.

“Then I may possibly die,” Magnus said seriously, falling back onto the couch.

Alec rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic boyfriend, then move to fold himself around Magnus on the couch. The couch barely fit them, which was perfectly fine by Magnus. He loved being close to Alec.

Alec gave Magnus a soft kiss to his shoulder, whispering, “You look good in my sweater by the way.”


	5. Day 5: Cozy Fire

Snow fell in angry twirls of white mixed with even more vicious pieces of ice. It fell in think layers, making it impossible to see anything in front of one’s eyes.

Inside, a flickering fire provided the only source of light. The faint sent of burning wood drifted through the open space. A warm, orange glow cast over the two occupant snuggles in front of it.

Magnus and Alec snuggled close under the fuzzy grey blanket. Magnus laid his head upon Alec’s shoulder, enjoying the comfort of the man he loved more than anything place an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Magnus could not picture a more perfect moment.

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time the two of them got to exist in peace like this. No eminent fear of death hanging over their heads. No family members bathing in asking favors or causing a disruption. For once, it was just the two of them and and a cozy fire.

Usually Magnus hated storms like this. Ones that trapped you in your home or wherever you had the misfortune of getting stuck. He remembered one time when he got trapped inside a dingy club for hours, unable to leave due to closed roads. Unable to portable himself out due to the large amount of mundane in the vacinity. No, storms like this could be torturous.

In this moment, he’s thankful for the storm. It provided a perfect excuse to convince Alec to stay another night, though that’s never hard to do.

Magnus felt Alec squeeze his shoulders, whispering into his ear, “What are you thinking so deeply about over there? You’ve hardly spoken a word.”

“Are you trying to say I don’t know how to be quiet?” Magnus asked in mock offense.

“I would never say that, you are the least talkative person I have ever met.” Alec said.

“That bar isn’t very high seeing as your friend group consists of Simon and Jace, I don’t think those two ever know how to shut up.”

Alec laughed. “Fair enough. So you gonna tell me what you were thinking about or not?”

Alec, never one to deviate far from his original question. Magnus snuggled closer to Alec before responding.

“Nothing important, I was just thinking how nice it is to actually have time together.”

“What are you talking about, we always see each other?”

Even though Magnus couldn’t see his face, he could perfectly picture the way Alec’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The picture of cuteness made him smile.

“That’s not what I meant, I meant this is one of the few times it’s just us, with no impending doom hanging over our heads or people interrupting, and it’s nice you know?”

“I get it, this is nice, I wish we could do things like this more often.”

Magnus wished this too, but he was realistic and knew I’m a few short hours the storm would end and life would resume. Until then though he planned on taking full advantage of this moment. Enjoying the freedom of being with the one person he never thought he would have in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there are any Christmassy or wintery things you would like to see let me know in the comments!


End file.
